


Got Nothing (But Love for You)

by peppermintjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Glitter, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, like suuuuuper light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintjong/pseuds/peppermintjong
Summary: “Okay,” Sehun sighs, throwing the paperback to the end of the bed, giving Baekhyun his full attention which is what he’s wanted this whole time. “What do you propose we do to cure you of your boredom?”-In which Baekhyun is bored (and a little in love with Sehun).Title from 5SOS' Valentine.





	Got Nothing (But Love for You)

**Author's Note:**

> howdy! here's me procrastinating YET AGAIN because I can't stop myself
> 
> This is based on a dream I had a couple of nights ago, it was so strange??? But like it was way happier than how I had written this idk sdsagdjdfkl xx

 

Baekhyun is bored.

 

Has been for the past hour. But Sehun is too wrapped up in his murder-mystery novel to pay attention to him, splayed out on his opposing bed to Baekhyun’s, looking like a wet dream in the warm afternoon glow. Baekhyun huffs, but continues to watch Sehun, mainly because he has two assessments he’s procrastinating and he doesn’t intend to start them until Wednesday, which will give him exactly four days to finish them off – and it means he gets these next three days to do whatever the fuck he wants. And all he wants is Sehun to pay attention to him. But alas, Sehun is engrossed in _Murders at Midday_ and honestly, that’s such a stupid fucking name for a book but Sehun enjoys them so Baekhyun tries not to poke too much fun at them. Baekhyun shifts so he’s laying on his stomach, resting his head in his palm as he stares blatantly, eyes slowly roaming from the way Sehun’s hair is pushed up awkwardly against the pillows beneath his head to the way his shorts ride up pretty high on his taut thighs, back up again to watch the way he mouths some of the words as he reads, tongue poking out every couple of minutes to lick his lips out of habit.

 

He turns the page just as Baekhyun focuses on how round the swell of his lower lip is, how his jawline looks fuzzy with the light behind him, his inability to grow dark facial hair leaving his skin soft with peach fuzz. Baekhyun thinks it’s attractive, thinks everything about Sehun is attractive.

“Either take a photo or leave,” Sehun finally speaks up, not looking away from his book.

 

“I’m bored,” Baekhyun whines, rolling onto his back with his head hanging awkwardly off the side of his bed. “You’re not paying attention to me.”

 

Sehun sighs, the one he likes to call his Baekhyun Sigh, slender fingers folding the corner of the page before snapping it shut, his head lolling to the side to face Baekhyun with a very judgy look. “You know I always spend this time reading,” he says pointedly. “We’ve only been rooming together for two years.”

 

“But I’m booooooooored,” he repeats, grinning when he sees the smile that quirks Sehun’s lips even though he rolls his eyes, flipping his book back open to his dog-eared page. “I’m going to die at twenty-three in my lame ass room. Such a tragic ending to a beautiful life.”

 

“You could do some reading of your own,” Sehun says unhelpfully, chuckling at the long groan the other lets out. He glances back over at Baekhyun. “Well nothing’s keeping you here you know. You could go out.”

 

He had thought about going out, maybe even just to the closest café to kill some time, but he wanted to hang out with Sehun and he knows that the latter wouldn’t want to leave their shared room when it’s his allotted reading time, so instead of saying how he’d rather stay here with Sehun he just makes more noise, rolling around in his bed some more just to make the other smile.

 

“Okay,” Sehun sighs, throwing the paperback to the end of the bed, giving Baekhyun his full attention which is what he’s wanted this whole time. “What do you propose we do to cure you of your boredom?”

 

Baekhyun stares too long. He knows he does because Sehun’s cheeks start to fill with colour, his eyelashes fluttering as his tongue darts out to lick his lips. Baekhyun follows the movement and without thinking about it blurts out, “We could make out.”

 

There’s a second where neither of them say anything and shit, shit Baekhyun needs to backtrack –

 

“No fucking way,” Sehun gasps, throwing his head back into his pillow and Baekhyun swallows, smiles even though his heart is smarting at the blow. “You’re incorrigible! You’re the biggest flirt I’ve ever seen.”

 

Baekhyun widens his grin, tries not to let the comments get to him. They don’t as much as they used to before, so it’s easy to shrug off, leaning back with his hands behind his head. “I’ve been told by many a person that I am in fact, a wonderful kisser,” his says, waggling his eyebrows. Sehun’s face gets redder somehow and it makes Baekhyun’s heart flip, knowing that he can at least get that reaction out of him.

 

“There’s no way I’d want to kiss you,” Sehun says, smirking and Baekhyun reels, closes his eyes to check himself after that one. “You’re probably not even as good as you say you are.”

 

The whiplash is too much. But Baekhyun likes to torture himself, and likes a challenge, so he sits up, feeling Sehun’s eyes on him as he reaches for the closest thing he can use; his gaze falls to a small tube of glitter he uses on occasion for parties and picks it up, smirking at Sehun who watches him with this indecipherable look, slowly closes the distance between them. He kneels on the mattress beside Sehun, watches the surprise flit across his face before he schools it back into a neutral expression, slings a leg over the younger to settle on his stomach. Baekhyun rests a hand against and extraordinarily buff chest, wiggles a little to get comfortable before giving Sehun another winning smirk.

 

“I’m sure I can convince you otherwise,” Baekhyun murmurs, twisting the lid off of the glitter before he can think too hard about how this is a very, Very Bad Idea.

 

He pours a small amount into his palm before leaning over and setting the bottle onto Sehun’s beside table. He dips his index finger into the glitter and brings it up to the other’s cheek, waiting for him to say no, to push Baekhyun off of him; but he doesn’t, just breathes quickly and shallowly as he lets Baekhyun lean in and press the shimmery silver chunks along his left cheekbone, using it as a means to move his face closer, watching intently as Sehun’s eyelashes flutter closed. He waits, three, four, five seconds before moving back, the air between them thick with cloying tension, reapplying the glitter to his finger before dragging it along his right cheekbone, the fallout of finer particles dusting along the bridge of his nose prettily.

 

Baekhyun leans in again, hears Sehun’s sharp intake as he bites his lip intentionally, waits until Sehun focuses on him before dragging his eyes down to his lips with purpose. Baekhyun leans in again, the other closing his eyes in anticipation, lips parting and Baekhyun wants to so badly, wants to feel how soft his lips are, wants to see if Sehun likes having his lower lip bitten down on softly. But he distantly hears the echo of Sehun’s words from earlier – _“There’s no way I’d want to kiss you”_ – and he thinks it’s not worth it, not worth losing his friend over his feelings nor his pride.

 

He pulls back faster than he thought he could possibly move, quickly wriggles off Sehun and his bed, covering his panic with a burst of too-loud laughter, using the time it takes to get to his bed – facing away from the younger – to get his expression in check. When he flops back onto his bed he’s grinning cockily, giving nothing away as he looks over at Sehun’s flushed face, the latter’s brows drawing together in confusion.

 

“See? You wanted to kiss me didn’t ya?” he asks in a singsong voice, smile dimming when Sehun’s face gets even more red, and it vanishes entirely as Sehun gets up without a word, leaving their shared room with quick steps. “Sehun?”

 

Baekhyun knows Sehun well enough to not follow and pester him, but he does step out of the room once he hears a door close, listens until he hears the shower starting to run. Baekhyun feels a cold spike of dread and regret plummet to the bottom of his stomach, wishing nothing more than to take the past half hour back, but he doesn’t know how to fix it – so he does the first thing he can think of: he grabs his keys and changes into a decent pair of pants. He knocks on the bathroom door but there’s no answer from inside.

 

“Hey I’m just going out for a coffee run, I’ll be back!” he yells, hoping Sehun can understand him. He waits a minute, still gets no response, and then high-tails it out of there.

 

 

–

 

 

When Baekhyun returns, it’s with his hands full – a hazelnut latte for himself and a piccolo for Sehun and he barely manages to get the door open without spilling either drinks. He almost shouts out to Sehun about his achievement before he remembers himself, biting his lip as he practically tip-toes down the hallway of the off-campus apartment he and Sehun share with Joonmyun and Minseok. He can hear Sehun’s voice from their room and he moves forward with more purpose, more confidence, sure he can fix what he’s done. He pushes the door open quietly but stops dead when he spots Sehun leaning against Minseok’s shoulder, on Baekhyun’s bed, facing the window so they conveniently can’t see him standing in the doorway.

 

“I just – ” Sehun pauses, makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. “I thought he meant it. I felt so stupid when he just blew it off.”

 

“Well you did say you didn’t want to kiss him,” Minseok reminds him, not unkindly, but the words make Baekhyun’s skin crawl unpleasantly.

 

“I panicked,” Sehun says softly and Baekhyun’s heart lurches out of his chest at how sad he sounds. “I couldn’t exactly say ‘yeah blow my fucking mind with your tongue in my mouth’ now could I?”

 

“Yeah you could’ve,” Minseok says, laughing when Sehun punches him weakly.

 

Baekhyun steps back, swallowing thickly, heart pounding. He moves back down the hallway, takes a few calming breaths and steps down the hallway loudly, knowing exactly what he has to do. He knows how to fix this.

 

“Hey,” he says when he re-enters the room, the other two swivelling around to face him as he walks with sure strides, holds the coffees out to Minseok. “Can you hold these for me for a second Minseok?”

 

“Uh sure,” he says, accepting the drinks with a puzzled look.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t waste any time.

 

He grabs Sehun’s wrist and tugs him until he’s seated at the edge of the mattress, looking up at him like he’s crazy. “This is what I really wanted to do before,” he whispers before leaning and kissing Sehun square on the mouth.

 

He hears Minseok’s disgusted ‘ _blech’_ but he doesn’t care, not when Sehun fucking _whimpers_ into his mouth and god, he knew his lips would be as soft as they look. Minseok takes the obvious cue to leave the room when Sehun leans back, pulling Baekhyun with him by his shirt. Their mouths disconnect for a moment as Baekhyun braces himself with hands beside either side of Sehun’s head, eyes roaming over Sehun’s face and catching on the swipe of the latter’s tongue over his lower lip.

 

“Fucking hell,” Baekhyun mutters, leaning in for another kiss, groaning when Sehun’s hands run through his hair, tugging at the strands at the nape of his neck.

 

They make out for such a long time that Minseok comes back in and tells them that they’re disgusting, and to “stop sucking each other’s faces off because there’s pizza here”. It’s with great reluctance that Baekhyun pulls back, unable to stop looking at Sehun’s spit-slick lips, swollen and pink and perfect and Baekhyun leans back in like a man hypnotised but Sehun stops him with a hand in the centre of his chest, eyes almost closed with how wide he’s smiling.

 

“Next time,” Baekhyun pauses to smirk, “I will blow your mind with my tongue.”

 

Sehun groans, slapping a hand over his face. “You heard that?” he says, voice muffled, and Baekhyun laughs, leaning on his right hand to grab Sehun’s with his left, tugging it until he can see his face again.

 

“Stop! Stop, I wanna see your face,” he says, internally cringing at how gooey he sounds. “I’m sorry I did that before. If it’s any consolation I did actually want to go through with it.”

 

“Oh,” Sehun breathes, eyelashes fluttering. Baekhyun wants to remember that look forever. “Well, if we’re telling truths I…I wanted you to for such a long time.”

 

“ _You_ could’ve!” Baekhyun says, poking a finger in Sehun’s chest. “I’ve been fighting myself over this for so long.”

 

Sehun smiles, reaches up to stroke the hair behind Baekhyun’s ear. “Sorry,” he says softly, and Baekhyun melts all over again.

 

“GUYS!” Minseok yells and both men jump, looking over at the man standing in the doorway who’s making gagging noises at the scene before him – but he is smiling so Baekhyun thinks they’re off the hook. “The pizza is getting cold and I don’t want to hear your complaining about it if you keep going so! Get your asses out here now.”

 

Minseok leaves and Baekhyun looks down at Sehun who’s grinning ear to ear and he can’t help but mirror it himself, feeling stupidly giddy about the guy beneath him, hair fanned out across Baekhyun’s fluffy white comforter. They do get up after a minute, settling into the couch so close they’re practically sitting on top of each other.

 

“God you’re already so gross,” Minseok says as he rolls his eyes, pushing a box of pepperoni on the coffee table towards them. “Eat.”

 

Baekhyun wants to ask a million questions to the boy who’s currently engaged in a heated argument on whether maple syrup or lemon juice and sugar is better on pancakes, but he thinks they’ve got a lot of time to ask what they are, and what they both want, so he just smiles, eats his pizza, and snuggles up against Sehun’s shoulder. They’ve got time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the glitter sounds so random but it was in the dream so uh,,, yeah.
> 
> anyways I hope y'all enjoyed! xx


End file.
